


Jaytonio Drabbles

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jantonio, Jaytonio - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: A collection of drabbles cross-posted from my tumblr. Send requests to sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/ask





	Jaytonio Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst
> 
> https://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/186695665282/no-no-dont-close-your-eyes-jaytonio

Antonio looked completely wrong with his face covered in blood. Jay’s sure he’d be panicking regardless, considering be couldn’t move and he couldn’t quite feel his legs and his head was pounding and he couldn’t remember how they got in this situation, but Antonio’s face looking so wrong didn’t help, either.

“You’re okay,” Antonio hushed as Jay groaned, wincing as he shifted again. “Just stay still.”

“Where are we?”

Jay’s stomach sunk as Antonio’s face fell, outright concern taking over whatever thin mask of calm assurance he’d had in place. “You already asked that.”

“Did I?” Jay frowned, reaching up to wipe the blood from his eyebrow, but Antonio’s hand caught his.

“Don’t move,” he said gently, swiping at the blood with his thumb while still holding Jay’s hand firmly in his. “You’re gonna be okay, I promise.”

Jay grunted in response and tried to focus on the feel of Antonio’s hand in his, the warm reassurance that, even if he died here, he didn’t have to do it alone. The pounding in his head subsided as his vision swam, and the lull of sleep, of reprieve from the pain radiating through his whole body, was too great to resist. For a second, everything went dark and quiet and still, but then it all came thundering back with a jolt.

“No, no,” Antonio shouted, gripping his face firmly. “Don’t close your eyes.”

He gasped from the shock, from the pain, from the panic seeping back into his thoughts, and his ribs cried out in protest.

There were tears falling down Antonio’s cheeks now, streaking through the blood, and the desperation on his face nearly broke Jay’s heart. He longed to reach out and wipe those tears away, to pull Antonio close and never let him go, but everything was fading back out again, and all he wanted was a reprieve from the pain, so he let his eyes slip shut again, let the darkness take him once more.


End file.
